vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkeye (Marvel Comics)
|-|Modern= |-|Classic= |-|Ronin= Summary Clinton "Clint" Barton was a former circus worker and criminal-turned-hero, who received his archery skills as a young boy through training with Swordsman and Trickshot. Barton would eventually join both the East Coast and West Coast branches of The Avengers, even leading at one time. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A physically and with blast arrows. High 7-C with his strongest arrows. 7-B with Nuclear Bomb Arrow Name: Hawkeye, Ronin, Clinton "Clint" Barton Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human superhero Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Master Archer, Expert Marksman, Expert Acrobat, Enhanced Senses (Can perfectly aim with his eyes shut, feel minimal heat generated by devices, Smell out hidden enemies, possesses impeccable sight and aim perfectly in the dark), Skilled Tactician and Resistance to Telepathy (His mind is stated to be hidden by a psionic cloak). Cloth Manipulation with the SHIELD disguise kit |-|With Trick Arrows=Size Alteration with Pym Particles, Explosive Arrows, Ice Arrows, Taser Arrows, Extrasensory Perception, Corrosion Inducement, Screamer Arrows, Flight (By holding onto Rocket Arrows), Surface Scaling (Using Suction Cup Arrows), Light Manipulation (Using Flashbang Arrows and synthetic bottled sunlight), Sleep Manipulation (Using Gas Arrows), Smoke Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification (Used against Moonstone), Fragrance Manipulation (Using the Stink Arrow), Technology Manipulation (Using Scrambler Arrows), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm an intangible Vision), limited Homing Attack (Using Magnetic Arrows), Water Manipulation (Using Water Arrows), Putty Arrows , Grappling Hook Arrows, Bola Arrows, Net Arrows, Boomerang Arrows, Extinguisher Arrows, Silver Arrows, Adamantium Arrows, Vibranium Arrows and Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Using Grounding Arrow) Attack Potency: Small Building level '''physically (Should be comparable to Daredevil, Punisher, and Black Widow. Can smash a metal Aleph with his bow. Shoves two men through metal window frames. Can slice through metal robots with his sword. Has knocked out Black Widow, Baron Zemo, Bullseye and Hand Ninjas) and with blast arrows. '''Large Town level with his strongest arrows. City level with Nuclear Bomb Arrow Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ reactions, combat speed and attack speed (Comparable to Daredevil and Captain America in speed. Dodged heavy gunfire from War Machine. Shot an arrow at Mach 438. Dodged a glider thrown by Hulk in a microsecond, so his speed must not be much behind Black Panther) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of heaving away a car with one arm. Bent a flagpole into a bow) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level '(Survived a missile attack from Pod. Shook off a multi-storey fall on a car. Fought through Hank Pym's disruptor gun) 'Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured. Can stay awake and shoot arrows for 42 hours. Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: As Hawkeye, Barton possesses a custom-made Bow, quick-release quiver, a number of specialty arrows, bulletproof vest and a combat knife. *'The Ronin armor:' which provides protection from bullets and allows the user to blend in with the shadows Intelligence: High Weaknesses: 80% deaf due to an injury sustained while in Crossfire's captivity, but his hearing was restored during his rebirth on Franklin Richards' Counter-Earth. He was again deafened by the Clown, who jammed Hawkeye's own arrows into both of Hawkeye's ears, causing damage to the middle and inner ears. He remains largely deaf, and used sign language, and lip reading to understand those around him, while using normal speech to communicate to them. He later started using hearing aids created by Tony Stark. Feats:'' '' Accuracy/Skill * Extremely rapid firing with high accuracy * Ricochets an arrow for a precision shot * Richochets arrows off Cap's shield to take down 3 bad guys * Shoots 5 arrows and takes down five bad guys * Fires 9 arrows at once and shoots off all the flags on the opposing team during flag football * Tags Taskmaster while simultaneously driving a motorcycle * 3 arrows, 3 headshots * Throws a playing card hard enough to make a man choke * Flicks a coin through a car window * Tags a car's radiator/engine while leaning out the window of a moving vehicle * Hits a bullseye and then splits his arrow * Throws 5 knives at once and pins his foe to the wall * While blind, throws an arrow and pins his brother to the wall * Uses a hair tie to flick a spoon and cause a chain reaction to knock down his target 1, 2 * Shoots an arrow down a gun barrel * Two arrows in a double barreled shotgun Strength * Pushes a car off himself with one arm * Swing around on top of a car with one arm * Hawkeye smashes up a metal Aleph with his bow * Hawkeye's bow is rated at 250 pounds. Crossfire and a large muscular man fail to pull the bowstring Agility/Reflexes * Mind controlled Hawkeye dodges knife throw at close range * Backflips and fires an arrow * Backflips and fires 2 arrows * Dodging arrows and gunfire * Dodges more arrows * While blind he catches an arrow that was thrown at him * Acrobatic/agility training with Cap Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery Hawkeye.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Performers Category:Leaders Category:Avengers Category:Vigilantes Category:Teachers Category:Married Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Light Users Category:Solar Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Technology Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Water Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Thunderbolts Members